The Hylian Herald
by Hydraya
Summary: The Hylian Herald is back, countrymen! Your one and only source of Hyrule's hottest scoops, fashion, gossip, and reviews has returned after the Dark King's banishment. This week, we have managed to procure an interview with the hero himself
1. Freedom!

**Freedom!**

By Rando Limanin

Dinara 33, 1478

Words cannot express the feeling in the Castle Town air this morning. After a one long, grueling month of the oppressive Ganondorf the Dark Lord and Zant, King of the Twili, we are finally free, my fellow countrymen!

Citizens noticed an ominous yellow barrier surrounding the beloved castle a couple days ago, but it wasn't until yesterday that something changed.

"It was like a huge, black octorock! Only, it could climb and seemed to glow," says Fadra, 31. Many other people had claimed to see an enormous, dark-colored monster climbing up the castle's barrier, though the accounts differed from each interviewee.

What happened after that, however, was indisputable. The monster destroyed the barrier, and disappeared. A guard has claimed he saw a small figure fall after the beast vanished, but he was likely intoxicated, as our field reporter noted the number of empty glasses beside him.

Actvity ceased for around three hours while citizens anxiously watched the castle for signs of disturbance. Then, it happened.

A gigantic roar shook the air and the ground rumbled as Hyrule Castle began to glow. Suddenly, with a huge flash and burst of sound, the Royal Castle disintegrated. Townspeople screamed and fled for their homes, I myself among them.

We have only recently learned of the defeat of the Dark King, as he has been named, but within hours Castle Town has sprung to life. Music blared in the streets as people danced, bars were giving free drinks, decorations were flung, and traditional songs were sung. The festivities continued through the night and into the morning, where many of us dragged back to our homes to rest.

Next week, we have a special feature waiting for all you faithful readers- an interview with the supposed Hero of Light himself! Until next time, may the Goddesses smile upon you.


	2. Interview with the Hero

**Interview with the Hero**

By Lineen Hoku

Dinara 43, 1478

Telma's Bar- local hotspot, celebrity hangout. I sit at the bar, nursing a tall glass of Ordonian Ale. I get some strange looks for being the only woman sipping a beer, but I ignore it. Rather, my attention focuses on the door.

I snap my head up as I here a slight tapping. Nothing. Perhaps I imagined it. I did, however, notice Telma, proprietor and operator of this fine establishment, loudly banging on a mug.

"All right boys, getcha behinds outta here! Party booked my pub for a meetin', and I got one hour to get this place squeaky! Now out!"

Grumbles arose, but no one was in the mood to try to take on Telma. I, however, was. I tried to talk the lady into letting me stay, but my voice was drowned by dozens of drunk, stamping feet. When the people all left, Telma quickly jumped to the door and locked it while letting a sharp, short whistle.

A hatch in the ceiling opened and a cloaked man tumbled out. I suddenly realized why the bar had been emptied. I looked over to Telma, who just smiled in return.

The man took his cloak off to reveal… a young adult, no older than nineteen. His piercing blue eyes darted about, searching every corner of the pub while his ears twitched.

I curtsied. "The Hero of Hyrule, I presume."

He winced. "Please, call me Link. I can't stand any other title.

I was surprised. Surely the Hero would be eating up his newfound fame!

"Greetings, Link. I am Lineen Hoku of the _Hylian Herald_. Shall we take a seat?" I asked, gesturing to the closest table.

He didn't say anything, but eagerly sat down in a chair. I got out my paper, quill, and ink.

From here on, all my questions shall be in **dark ink.** The Hero's answer shall be normal colored.

_**Me:**_** As I was saying, greetings noble Link.**

_Link:_ Hello… I guess.

_**Me:**_** *chuckles* Not much of a talker, are you?**

_Link:_ I guess not. Truthfully, I'm not much of a people person. It took a lot of _convincing _*Link turns to glare at Telma, who smiles sweetly* to take this interview.

_**Me:**_** Well, you're here now!**

_Link:_ It's probably for the better. The people may as well get to know me before I go completely public.

_**Me:**_** A wise decision, sir. Now, if you don't mind me asking, you seem very young. How old are you exactly?**

_Link:_ Seventeen… I think.

_**Me:**_** You think?**

_Link:_ *sighs* Shall I start from the beginning? I am an orphan, found in the Faron Woods in a basket next to a dead woman. My greatest friend Rusl, a newlywed and young man at the time, was in shock. He later told me my basket was covered in blood and I was barely breathing. Regardless, he brought me into his home with his new wife, Uli. Around the same time, Mayor Bo's wife had a child, but she died in labor. A heartbroken Bo named the girl after his wife, Ilia. So, Ilia and I grew up together. You got all that?

_**Me:**_** Yes, keep going.**

_Link: _Anyway, Ilia and I grew up togther, et cetera. Rusl and Uli told me fairly early that they weren't my real parents. I was okay with this- I had already guessed, since I looked nothing like them. When I was about ten, Rusl and Uli had Colin, their first biological child. I had become very independent at this time, so the times I wasn't helping Uli out, I was hunting, fishing, and swordfighting, all of which Rusl taught me. Rusl and I had begun to construct a watch-house at the edge of the village for someone to keep sentry in every night. I grew fond of the house, and moved in when I was fifteen, with full support from Rusl.

_**Me:**_** … Wow. Quite an incredible story, sir. I never would've guessed the Hero's background would be so tragic. If I might ask, what did you do in your village?**

_Link:_ I was a goat-herder, believe it or not. Glamorous, I know. Still, herding goats helped me gain a lot of experience riding horses. At one point, I used to be able to flip onto my horse Epona. Sadly, she got too big, I didn't practice and got too heavy so I can't do that particular stunt anymore. Ilia still teases me about being a gymnast…

_**Me:**_** You are such an interesting person! Now, into what everyone wants to know- what happened on your epic quest?**

_Link: _*His expression is grim* …I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet. Let's just say I had my fun, but also my fears and pains.

_**Me:**_** Oh… well… this was unexpected. Um…**

_Link: _I'm sorry, Miss Hoku, but I'm not ready to reveal that to the public. I'm not sure if I've even come to peace with myself yet.

_**Me:**_** No, no, it's completely fine. I just don't know what to ask you anymore…**

_Link:_ I'll be happy to answer anything else, though.

_**Me:**_ **Well, there is that rumor going around that you and the Princess are an item…**

_Link:_ Wait, what? Me and the princess? That's… that's absurd!

_**Me:**_ **Is it really? A princess always needs her hero…**

_Link:_ I've heard that fairytale before, but… Her Majesty is more than a princess. She's the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and a reincarnation of the Princess of Destiny, no less. Besides, Zelda has far more to worry about then love at the moment…

_**Me:**_** Zelda? Are you and the Princess that close?**

_Link:_ …

_**Me:**_ **Don't bother answering, sir. I know the answer already. On another note, you have just broken young girls hearts everywhere.**

_Link:_ If it'll make you stop asking questions, then yes, Zelda is my one, truest, greatest, most wonderful love and the sole object of my heart's yearning.

_**Me:**_ **Is that sarcasm, sir Link?**

_Link:_ Bite me.

_**Me:**_** No need to get testy! Anyway, yes, the hearts of young girls have now been shattered into thousands of pieces.**

_Link:_ The fangirls… oh boy. I've been swamped so often, I've resorted to hiding in Telma's guest rooms. I don't know how they know it's me, since I haven't actually revealed myself to be the Hero yet.

_**Me:**_** That explains your fantastic entrance. I must also note, Link, that you've opened up quite a bit since the beginning of this interview.**

_Link: _You've broken my shields, Miss Hoku. I must congratulate you.

_**Me:**_ **Well, I have to be going. It has been wonderful talking to you, but I must get back to the office. I feel that I shall have a pile of scrolls on my desk when I return.**

_Link:_ A pleasure speaking with you.

_**Me:**_ ***as I reach the door* One last thing- is the princess really three inches taller than you?**

_Link: _Pffttt. She wears heals.

I laughed as I exited the bar.

Next week, we bring you yet another feature- the secrets of Princess Zelda's wardrobe! Firstly, though, _Hyrule Herald_ has front row seats to the Princess's coronation, and we plan on documenting every minute of this historic event. Until then, happy reading!


End file.
